Spyro and Cynder's Icon
by Chuckles the Cheat
Summary: A poem I managed to write about Spyro and Cynder of course. This is the first poem I ever did, so please review to tell me how it was. It's a different kind of poem from rhymes on each line, it's a poem about Spyro's bravery and Cynder's love for him.


Icon

Says that he'll never give up, never give in to the evil that surrounds him. As long as there is evil, he will be there to demolish it, send it back from the depths it came from and repel the darkness with the shining light he carries, bringing light through every inch of darkness. He is the shining light of hope, whether it is realized or not.

Prepared for the worst that any evil can throw at him. He isn't afraid and shows courage on the brink of battle and turns the tides of war. When this dragon shows his true self, no evil can prove itself to become a chance. His scorching fire will melt his enemies, his freezing ice will stop them in their tracks, his electricity will fry anyone who oppose him, and his earth will shake all the darkness that threaten to blot out the light.

Your every day friend and hero. He is always helpful to anyone that asks for it and never is the one to turn down a cry for help. He will never betray and friend and will always help the needy. As long as he is around, your burdens can easily be lifted by his kind, soothing words and gentle heart. He is someone you are bound to count on.

Remembered for all that he has done for the world. How he saved it, how he defeated the darkness that threatened it, and how well known he is for conquering such a feat. His actions will be remembered throughout history, a celebration in the present, legendary stories in the future. Everything will be written down in books for everyone to remember him.

Others may reject him, not realizing how much they need him. Others may find fault in him while other may see him as their hero. No matter where they are, whether they realize it or not, he is their hero, their beacon of light and hope. Without him, all would be lost.

All may find him his love with someone who tried to kill him in the past, absurd. They say that is his weakness, but they don't realize that his love is his strength, his burden, and his opportunity to live a normal life. There may have been a dark past to his love, but he sees a bright future which is all he cares for.

No one may accept the two as a couple, as mates, or as partners. But the two of them couldn't imagine a life without each other. If one falls, the other is there to pick him up. If one becomes ill, the other is there to love him until he is better. If one becomes sad, the other is there to comfort him. And if one may die, the other will grieve until they are reunited in the heavens.

Danger may lurk ahead in their lives, but the two is willing to take chances, willing to risk everything for mere love. Yet, they don't know what's in store, what may lie beyond a corner But they will risk love no matter what it may bring unto them, even if they have to travel to far away lands, he won't care as long as he is with her.

Can have doubts in her abilities but doesn't realize her potential. She always thinks of her past which may blot out her vision in what she may truly see. However, she knows how lucky she is and will sacrifice anything to be with the one she loves, no matter the cost.

Yes, she may have been evil in the past and she may blame herself at some points. But she knows that it was only the darkness her lover vanquished. The same darkness she helped fight against. Whether she realizes it or not, she is a hero and as long as she keeps it up, her memories will never show themselves unto her ever again for ages to come.

Never is the one to give in, never is the one to let go, and she is never the one to let her goals slip right by her. She may not always get what she wants, but when she sets her mind to the most complicated goals, she will prevail, pushing back the very darkness that took her. She isn't afraid of anything life throws at her, giving her a chance to live the life she always wanted to have. With the burn of poison, she melted any chance the enemy had with her. With the power of fear, she gave the darkness a second thought of facing her. With the rushing wind, she easily blown the cloud of darkness away. With the element of shadow, she darkened the enemies chances of survival.

Devoted to the one who saved her life, not only once but twice. She wills to do anything for him. She became happy for the first time in her life when she realized that she was in love. But out of all the darkness and evil around her, that was what scared her the most. Rejection.

Even though she pushed her feelings away, the more time they spent together, no matter if they were flying through an enemy infested canyon or on the battlefield of Warfang, the more she became attached to him. Soon she found herself in love. But she pushed her feelings away until the darkness was gone and the light shone. Now was the time to tell him the truth.

Realizing these feelings were impossible to push away, she told him the truth. Now she lives happily, glad for doing what she did. Now the two of them live together, moving through life together, seeing what the world has in store for them together, and finally, the two heroes live in peace with each other to hang on to. The two of them will rise together and they will fall together. But that is all they need, each other. And together, nothing can hope to stop their light from shining through the darkness that oppose them.


End file.
